criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead at the bottom of the river
After Khan told the team the location of Mike Radivilov, they went to the swamps to find him, but during the exploration they wandered to the river Bank, where the fisherman Mike wazowski told the team that there was no one here, Avery returned from the hospital decided to search this place. But they found only a broken vase, where it was written to you there. They sent this vase to Gabriel who said that he was showing you there that their mysterious stranger knows how to navigate the area. But suddenly blood began to appear from the water. Avery and the player decided to go to the bottom of the river. But there they found the dead body of Evie military. The couple sent the body to Jack. Jack said someone hit Evie on the head, then threw her into the river. He also found traces of a cocktail, which means the killer is drinking it. Later, judge Pierre wanted to talk to her and Avery. He asked if they found Mike Radivilov, they said that but they would try. And it would be better. Then they found a radio message sent by Jessica Wilson. She said she got lost in the woods, but the couple found her. Later, the team once again questioned the fisherman from the estate, he said that here for a long time no one goes. Later, the couple gathered all the evidence to arrest the killer. It was Jessica Wilson. Jessica tried to deny all the evidence but then admitted that she killed Evie because she killed her friend Savannah Blake. The couple said Savannah was an accomplice to a dangerous criminal who escaped from prison. As it was, they sent her to court. Judge Pierre sentenced her to life imprisonment. After all this, Khan advised komada to talk to Mila Thompson. And the fact that it is currently next to skotnice house. The team went to talk to Mila Thompson. Transcript Avery Miller: Great, we've gathered all the evidence to arrest Evie's killer. Let's send him to prison. Let's do it! Take a killer Now! Avery Miller: Jessica Wilson we all know we're arresting you for Evie's murder! Avery Miller: We know that you hit her with an anchor and then threw her into the river! Jessica Wilson: What are you saying, I killed a girl I didn't even know! Avery Miller: Oh, come on. We found traces of your cocktail on Evie's body! Jessica Wilson: I don't know what you're talking about! Avery Miller: Give up Jessica, we found traces of your glasses at anchor! Jessica Wilson: (face lifting) Jessica Wilson: Okay I killed that bitch, but she deserved it! Avery Miller: So why did you kill her? Jessica Wilson: For killing my friend! Avery Miller: Wait, you're talking about Savannah Blake, but she was a criminal! Jessica Wilson: I don't care who she was, but she didn't deserve one and I got my revenge for her! Avery Miller: my God, officer, please arrest her. You're under arrest for Evie's murder!